Beca VS The Homo Sapiens Agenda
by Zigglez
Summary: I was inspired by the story Love, Beca which was inspired by Love, Simon the movie. The movies great you should check it out. I'm not sure on the rating but I'll put T. Keep in mind it's probably not but may be in the future for homophobic stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Is comparing your life to a theme park ride completely crazy? Maybe so. Think about it though. One minute your at the top of the world. Your doing great. And then your suddenly your back at rock-bottom and the ides over unless you have more money. Thats how I feel. Ready to get off unless I have something worth living for.

I mean imagine it. You wake up, get dressed and go down for breakfast, then your dad goes: "Hey have you got yourself a boyfriend yet?". Because I can't really say. "Sorry dad. Hate to break it to you but I'm gay. have a good day." Of course I can't say that. It's just pretty annoying.

So here I am. Posting anonomous posts onto the schools fucking Tumblr. Life couldn't get any better.

-Red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I've not updated anything in ages but I promise it'll be worth the wait (but with my writing skills probably not). Like I'm writing a fic about Emily, Chloe, I need another chapter for Aubrey's Issues (I did write one but it got deleted so now I'm depressed) and this one. I got the idea from one called Love, Beca so yeah. Enjoy? Also italics are Beca's thoughts and probably emails.**

**Beca VS The Homo Sapiens Agenda**

"And one iced frappachino for myself."

I still can't belive thats your coffee order" Guffawed Jesse. Beca responded with her middle finger before taking a sip of her beverage and setting off to the school ignoring Fat Amy's complaints abut not getting a burrito.

"Hey guys" Said Stacie "Have you seen Creeksecrets on Tumblr yet?"

"No...why?" "C-R isn't the only lesbian in the school." _How the fuck? OH. _Stacie had stuck her phone in front of Beca's face showing her the post. _One minute I'm on top of the world the next I'm at rock bottom. Well I didn't write that. Sounds like me though. _Beca was pulled out of her thoughts as the bell rang.

"Adios bitchiatos."

**I know it's short but I wanted to upload so think of it as a taster? Can you give me ideas of scenes please too? Anyway I'm off going to write the thing that comes before this. See ya later-Zigglez**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" Jesse whispered "Who do you think wrote that post?" Beca ignored him. So what someones gay? Jesse was consistant though. "Becaw come on. Ooh what about Jason?"

"Shut up."

"Beca Mitchell." Snapped the teacher "Like to share with the class what you where talking about. Wait. Let me guess. You where talking about that thing some _fag_ wrote on the internet."

Fag? He had no right. No fucking right. "Just because someone has the fucking guts to say something like that. Especially with people like _you_. It just shows how many dickheads we have in this school." Beca walked up to the staff member. "Don't you _ever_ disrespect somone who has the courage to do that. Because it just show that their so much better than retards like you." The brunette stormed out of the room as Chloe watched her leave.

"You don't understand Bree. She called the _teacher_ a retard. That's like. So sweet. Because she was standing up for the person who wrote the post without even knowing them." Chloe let out a sigh.

"Chloe we have class. Dream about her after school. Wait. It wasn't you who wrote the post was it?

"No don't be silly"

Beca threw herself into her desk chair and opened up the schools Tumblr. Nope. Nope. Nop-There it is. She copied the email adress and went to make her own. Okay. Now what to say.

Dear Red,

I'm just like you. One moment your invinsable. The next rock-bottom. And it sucks. But hey. We have each other. Because if you reply to this I'd like to make it a regular thing. Just talk about everything and nothing. I'm getting off track. I ramble a bit in real life too. Like I said. I'm just like you. I have a younger sister who wants to be a singer-songwriter and she's actually pretty good. My dad and step-mom are pretty decent and I just like to listen to music. That's what I do. I make mixes which are pretty good if I do say so myself. What I'm trying to say is I live a normal life - well as normal as life can get. But the thing is. I have this one huge ass secret. I'm gay. And I feel so guilty about it. Like there's this whole side of me no-one knows. And it's pretty shitty.

-Bourse

Beca hit the send button. Her pen name was just her first name in French. At least Google Translate told her it was. Who knew. Now the waiting game.

Shit. She was so late fo Bella's practise. She had been waiting for an email from Red and had lost track of time. Bursting through the doors panting Beca checked her watch. 5 minutes late. 3...2...1

"Nice of you to join us Beca. What's your excuse this time?"

There it was. "I...uh I was waiting for an important email."

"Not good enough 5 laps. Now"

Beca dragged herself around the steps making eye contact with Chloe. The redhead began to giggle earning her a glare from her co-captain.

\- _Time pass: 2 months_

Her phone was dead and she wanted to check her emails. That meant using the computers in the libary. Logging onto one Beca refreshed her inbox. _1 new email. _Aww yeah.

Bourse,

I understand your struggle. I mean who has time to eat, sleep, listen to music AND make awesome mixes? You must be very organised to do it all in one day. ON TOP of school. I mean I have a hard enough time choosing what pop tart I want to eat for breakfast. Sometimes when my parents think I'm asleep I hear them arguing. Then smashing. Then more shouting. I'm kind of glad I have you. My best friend is swamped with pressure from her dad and she doen't need my family problems. But hey. That's what your for. Question. Strawberry or Chocolate pop tarts? I still can't decide.

Love Red.

Beca typed out her reply smiling at how close they had gotten. She checked the time and made her way to the audatorium.

"Oi midget we need to talk." Beca raised her eyebrowns questionably at Bumper who had just walked into their practise space.

"What do we need to-"

"Bumper Allen. Get out of this room. It's Bella's practise therefore only Bella's are aloud and you are not a Bella." Aubrey cut in.

Bumper ignored her "I read your emails. Meet me outside at the end of this we need to talk. Got that in your dumb brain? You better have you fag." He strode outside presumably waiting for Beca.

Bumper had read her emails? Red. No no no no no. He had called her a fag. What if the other girls knew she was gay. Beca was pulled back to reality by Fat Amy.

"You okay shortstack? You're looking a bit pale."

"What? Oh I'm fine. I'm fine..." Beca trailed off as she turned around meeting Stacie's eye. She looked sypathetic. Stacie broke her gaze and looked around the room. Her eyes stopping on Chloe who also looked like she was going to throw up any moment. She shrugged it off and continued with her previous conversation.

"I'm calling it. Everyone be here on time tomorrow or extra laps." Beca didn't need to be told twice. She ran to her locker, grabbed her bag and walked to the parking lot where her car is. Shit. Bumpers there.

"You. I need you to get me and Fat Amy together." Beca opened her mouth to speak. "Or. I'll show everyone the emails and everyone will know how much of a dyke you are." He waltzed away as Beca got into her car, letting her head hit the steering wheel. She was fucked.


End file.
